The blue haired beauty and the half dwarf
by gabrielleb11
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots some connect some don't. I just really fell in love with Doug and Evie that I wanted to continue their love story. Chapter 3: Doug confronts Chad on how he has been treating Evie.
1. One kiss aftermath

Hello, everyone, this is my first time writing for the Decendents fandom and I just want to say I absolutely adore Doug and Evie they so adorable and so amazing together. I hope yall like this and I might make this into a collection of Devie one-shots so stay tuned and now without further ado, let us begin.

**Obviously, this starts after Evie sings one kiss in the movie. I don't own the characters and this is just for fun. This is mostly from a third-person perspective but goes from Evie's to Doug's from time to time.**

* * *

"Here I go," Evie said taking in a deep breath as she flipped her hair back and placed a delicate hand on Doug's cheek. As she closes the space between them she closed her eyes as her lips met his soft ones. Evie felt a spark of electricity flow throughout her body.

_True loves kiss always breaks the spell, _she thought as she slowly pulled herself away from the kiss. Her heart broke a little when his eyes remained closed, she sighed as she started to walk away.

As soon as his lips met Evie's he had awoken from the curse but decided to play a little game with her. As her soft lips left him he remained asleep only waking up once she had started to walk away but as soon as he did, she turned back. He couldn't hold in his laughter.

But as his eyes caught hers a look of concern and confusion in them, as she shoved his shoulder and sat on the bench next to him. She crossed her arms and sat away from him. He scooted closer to the blue-haired beauty and playfully shoved her back.

"Eve?" Doug asked turning her chin towards him her eyes still looking down. "Evie?" He asked again this time their eyes finally meeting. "Your a jerk you know that right," she said with a laugh. He laughed With her "I'm sorry, princess" He said looking deeply into her brown eyes, she turned to him again and her heart melted at the nickname he had given her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Doug broke it "So it's true what they say" He said finally, she looked at him confused "What is" she asked looking into the eyes she loved getting lost in. "You know true loves kiss," He hinted as a blush crept onto Evie's cheeks. "It always breaks the spell." They said in unison.

In the weeks prior Evie had spent most of her free time with the half-dwarf. Sitting together at lunch, having daily study dates, and even movie nights. Their movie nights were her favorite, she loved laying in his warm embrace listening to his comforting heartbeat, as it lulled her to sleep.

Then Evie remembered something that almost made her heart leap out of her chest. _For true loves kiss to work the other person has to love you back_, the blush on her cheeks grew redder as her lips formed a tight smile. Doug already knew what she was thinking, "Yes princess," he said with a smirk. "Um well, you know true loves kiss only works if the person you kiss loves you back," she said with a small smile. "Yea I know," He said with a shrug the smirk still on his face.

Evie scoffed and rolled her eyes at the honor roll student, _for someone so smart he can be such an idiot_, she thought. "Come on, I'm being serious." She said turning towards him and getting lost in those emerald green eyes. "I know we haven't really used "The L-Word" yet and I think you should know why," she said as the band member grabbed her hand, now he was the one getting lost in her brown eyes. "On the Isle, my mom never told me she loved me, she always told me that I could only be loved if I married a rich prince with a big castle she said the only way I could even get a prince was if I was beautiful." Evie started the flashback. "She always said I had to wear make-up and never let anyone see me without it because of how," she trailed off, letting her tears fall more freely she already knew her had make-up to run so the blue-haired beauty moved her hands to cover her eyes as she continued. "Because of how terrible and ugly I looked without it," she finally finished.

Doug's heart broke at what he heard. Evie was the most beautiful most breathtakingly amazing girl he had ever met, and the fact that she had to grow up being told she was anything and the fact that her own mother was the one telling her that made his blood boil. Then it finally hit him, "Has Mal ever seen you without make-up, I mean she is your sister" Evie shook her head as he put a comforting arm around her. "No one except for my mother has seen me without my make-up" she as she shook with pain remembering her harsh childhood.

Doug grabbed her hands and tried to pull them away from her face. Evie knew that Doug was stronger than her but she still tried to put up a fight not wanting him to see her like this. Doug quickly overpowering her wiped away the smudged make-up and her tears. The half-dwarf was stunned by how amazing she looked the blue-haired beauty had, freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose her skin was a little paler than with her foundation on, and the true tone of her blush on her cheeks made his heart melt. Doug brought a hand up to cup her cheek warm and wet from her tears, he wiped away a couple more stray tears. She leaned into his touch but didn't look up at him.

"Evie, you are the most amazing most stunning girl I have ever met, and I can't believe you had to go through that from your own mother too. I know I'm not a prince but I promise for as long as you will have me I will always be there for you, I'll always stand up for you, I'll always tell you how amazing and beautiful you are whether you have make-up on or not," He said holding her face in his hands she still refused to look at him but he didn't care. "And most of all I promise to love you, with all of my heart." He finished.

There it was the "L-Word". At that Evie finally looked up at him she was stunned she didn't need a prince Doug is her prince he's better than a prince he's the love of her life. "I love you too" She finally. The new couple sat there gazing into each other's eyes until Evie grabbed Doug's face and passionately kissed him, electricity sparked between the two love birds only breaking the connection when they needed to come up for air.

Evie quickly took out her mirror and frowned at her reflection, her eyes were puffy from all the crying she had streaks in her foundation, and her freckles that her mother had told her where her worst quality was out there for everyone to see. "I look like a mess," she said with a laugh pinching her cheeks trying to give them some color. "Mess or no mess you always look amazing to me," Doug said kissing her forehead.

At this moment nothing else mattered but her and her prince. She couldn't just forget what her mother had instilled in her at such a young age, but she knew one day (with Doug's help of course) that she could accept herself flaws and all.

* * *

So, I have another fanfic called Love Signs that I am going to try to update soon but in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this and I will see yall later bye.


	2. Evie confronts a problem

hello Devie shippers of the internet, I am back with another installment of One Kiss Aftermath. I absolutely love writing Devie one-shots they are an amazing couple and I love their character development. so without further ado, let us get on with the chapter.

* * *

Evie's POV

It was a fFridaymorning like any other at Auradon Prep, Mal, Ben, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Dizzy and Doug were sitting at our usual breakfast table. And now since Mal broke down the barrier Uma, Harry, Celia and Gill where walking over to our table. I grabbed a blueberry muffin (my new favorite breakfast food) and went to sit next to my adorable boyfriend who was talking about the new lab equipment we had gotten. _He's so cute when he talks about chemistry_, I thought blushing at how Mal always said we had "chemistry".

I could tell Mal and Ben were about to fall asleep to I quickly peeled back the paper lining and took a bite interrupting Doug mid-sentence. "Good morning my love," I say sweetly kissing him on the cheek, as Mal and Ben mouth a "Thank you" I laughed a little. "Good morning princess" He replies taking my muffin I yell in protest trying to get it back. I get it back but not after Doug takes a bite out of it.

"Sup, goodie goodies," Uma says with a smile as she walks up to us. Her first mate/Boyfriend Harry had his arm around her. She would never admit this but she loved being at Auradon Prep (I mean who wouldn't love it here).

"So what's the plan after school?" She asked, we usually went out for pizza or a movie on Fridays. ", Uh don't you remember?" I asked. She gave me a very confused look. "It's the first home Tourney game," I said as we all looked at her "And so that means?" She said with a shrug.

Unlike Ben or Carlos Harry wasn't on the Tourney team he says it's a wee man's game, and unlike Doug, he wasn't in the band.

"It means all of us Torney/band girlfriends are going out to support the guys," Mal said "matter of factly". "Yea we always go watch the Tourney games than go out for pizza with the team," Jane said, as the bell rang.

"Listen you don't have to come out if you don't want to, but we'll all be there and why not show some school spirit," I say with a shrug as we all start to disperse to our classes.

As I walked to math with Doug, I felt like I was forgetting something and then I remembered that I left my math book at our table. I tugged on Doug's arm to signal him to stop walking. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just I'll meet in class I forgot my book," I said kissing his cheek as I ran back to our table. "Ok see ya" I heard Doug yell after me, as he made his way to class. Just as I opened the double doors to the cafeteria I saw him. He was sitting at our table reading my book we were the only two people in the room. I took a deep breath as I walked up to him, "give me my book Chad" I say shooting my hand out towards the book. "Oh, if it isn't the evil little cheat, I should have known this was your book." He said flipping through the pages. "Give it back Chad," I said again this time more sternly.

"Are you getting mad, are you spray me with, whatever that stuff was. Huh, are you gonna use your mirror to try and hurt me." At this point I was in tears everything he said had some truth to it, I would never do that now but when I first got here I would have used the spray bottle that Mal gave me.

"Chad, just give me my book back," I said as tears streamed down my face. He looked down at me and smirked. ", No I think I'm gonna keep it." He said shoving me to the ground on his way out. I sat there for a while (since I was already late for class) and brought my knees into my chest and cried.

I never knew why Chad had started to bully me, but I'm sure it all my fault.

I lost track of time until my phone lit up with the picture of Doug. I pressed the green answer button, and Doug started frantically asking questions. "Where are you, are you ok, why didn't you show up to class, Hello princess, Evie are you there?" He said as I quickly cleared my throat hiding any trace of sadness in my voice. "I'm fine, it's just nothing I'm fine," I lied. "I'll see you in chem, I'm on my way now," I say pressing the red end call button before he can reply.

As I walked into the classroom I quickly found myself being embraced by a very worried still frantic Doug, "I was so worried about you, you never miss math are you sure it's not, what's wrong?" He asked finally pulling back from the embrace to look at me. "Nothing I said I'm fine" I lie again.

Before Doug can ask me any more questions our teacher walked in. as we walk to our seats Doug whispers in my ear, "This conversation is not over." He said knowingly. I shouldn't have kept this to myself for so long I should've told Doug as soon as this started happening.

* * *

_ Flashback_

_Last year_

_We were at Pizza Planet with the Tourney team celebrating another victory, I went to get some toppings when Chad came up behind me, "How long do you think this will last?" He asked, "How long what will last?" I asked very confusedly. "You know, you and Doug. How long do you think he can be with the daughter of the person who tried to kill his family, how long can he be with __**you**__?" He asked glaring at me. "I… I uh I don't know I never thought about that," I said tears welling up in my eyes. Chad had a satisfied smirk on his face as he walked away, I turned to look back at the table before I ran into the bathroom. I stayed there for the rest of the night._

* * *

"Evie," I heard a voice break me out of my flashback. "Hello Earth to Evie," Doug said waving a hand in front of my face. I shake my head trying to get away from that day."What, is class over already" I say standing up as Doug dragged me out of the classroom.

He led me all the way across campus to our favorite spot in the garden behind the school. We sat in front of the small pond, in comfortable silence for a while until Doug finally broke it, "So what's been going on with you, and don't tell me your fine," Doug said seriously. "I know you and this isn't you, you're missing classes, skipping out on dates, lying about how you feel. I need you to talk to me Evelyn, and I need you to tell me the truth." Doug said his emerald green eyes piercing into my hazle ones I could see all the hurt and concern in them.

I took in a deep breath grabbing his hands, "I have to tell you something, its something I should have told as soon as it started happening," I started. "As soon as what started happening?" Doug asked as I looked away from him. "I've been getting bullied." I finally say not able to face him. He dropped my hands and turned my face towards his, I now had tears streaming down my face.

Before he could ask me anything, I finished "It all started last year after the first Tourney game, that's why I disappeared for most of the night." I said looking down at our hands I started to fidget with the signet ring on Doug's left hand, a spark of red shot around it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Doug said getting up and walking to the dock.

I got up following him quickly, stopping as I approached the wooden dock. "Because I thought I could handle it, everyone's always telling me how proud you are of me for being so strong, and for being so independent, that I just thought I could deal with it," I said breaking down and showing my true feelings about the situation.

"But he just wouldn't stop. He said I was an evil little cheat and that I don't deserve you. And he's right I don't deserve you, you are so amazing. You deserve an amazing girl." I said turning to walk away, "Evie wait," Doug said putting an arm on my shoulder spinning me around.

"What are you talking about, you are amazing if anything I don't deserve you. You're this beautiful, smart, creative girl who fell in love with the biggest nerd in school." He said as he started tearing up as well.

I looked up at the boy who had my whole heart and couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Doug," I say moving my hands up to his face wiping the tears off of his cheeks. "I don't know why we work, but what I do know is that I love you with all of my heart. And for as long as you will have me." Doug said pulling the signet ring off his left ring finger.

"I will always be there for you." He held the gold ring in between us. "This ring was given to me by my father, and his father gave it to him, and he got it from his father, and." I cut him off he could have gone on forever.

"Doug," I say the half-dwarf looked up from the ring. "What was I saying, oh yea my parents always told about this ring that it was enchanted," I nodded looking at the ring more closely. "He said that his father told him that as soon as he found the girl of his dreams, to take this ring and give it to her, and when she puts it on, if the red band around it glows then its true love," He finally finished handing me the ring.

As my fingertips touched the ring and that same spark of red shot around it again. I looked at the ring confused and slowly slid it on to my finger. Both of us gasped when the band glowed a beautiful ruby red. Doug looked down at the ring, the slowly gazed up at me. A crimson blush dusted his cheeks and nose.

I smiled and tapped his nose. "Don't be Dopey," I say giggling. Doug physically relaxed, he glanced down chuckling. "You really are amazing," He said looking out at the setting sun. we had been out all day.

"I love you and I don't want you to ever think otherwise." He finished grabbing my hand with his ring on it and kissed it. "Ok?" he asked his gorgeous green eyes gazing into my hazle ones. "I promise, and I love you too," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

As the night air blew I started to shiver, Doug put his arm around me and we looked up at the beautiful night sky. We sat in perfect silence the only sound that could be heard was the in sync beating of our hearts.

After about thirty minutes of sitting with my one true love, we finally decided to walk back to the dorms. As we walked hand in hand Doug stopped in front of the entrance. His face contorted in confusion like he had been contemplating something for a while. "Yes?' I asked eagerly as I ran my fingers through his soft brown hair. "Evie, you kept saying "He" wouldn't leave you alone, who's he?" He asked as he opened the double doors.

I stiffened knowingly, on the one hand, I should tell him but on the other hand its Chad, Doug HATES Chad if he finds out it was him He'll kill him. So I lie. "It's not important," I yawn trying to really sell it. "I'm really tired can you carry me to my dorm?" I say stretching out my hands. He looks down at me skeptical.

"Not buying it?" I ask with just a smidge of hope that he is. "Nope not one bit," He said, crossing his muscular arms over his toned chest. "Who is "He"?" He asked again. I took in a deep breath. "Ok. please just don't freak out. Promise?" I say looking at him with puppy dog eyes. My man can't resist my puppy dog eyes. "Fin,e I promise. Now put those away." He said uncrossing his arms. I started fidgeting with his ring and my many bracelets. "It was Chad," I said finally, stepping back.

Doug is usually really good at keeping himself in check, but when he gets mad he gets mad. Doug's cheeks got red hot, and he clenched his fists. "I'm gonna kill him!" He said walking off.

* * *

I really hope you guys liked that chapter, I kinda wanna make a part two but I feel like it'll be too short so Maybe II'lltie it into a longer chapter. but I dont know yet. I have a couple more ppromptsfor Devie but if any of you out there have any promts leave it in a review, and maybe ill turn it into a chapter. untill next time stay cool.


	3. Doug confronts a problem

Long time no see. I am so sorry I haven't been updating but now that I have all this time on my hands I'll update this as much as I can. This might not be my best chapter I'm a little rusty but I'm sure ill get back into it and you'll have your quality content. Enough author notes get reading. I almost forgot: I OWN NOTHING (Obviously), Happy reading

* * *

Doug was furious. For months Chad had been bullying Evie telling her she wasn't good enough for him, that she was an evil little cheat and that their relationship wouldn't last. It was enough to make his blood boil. But the worst part was that she believed him, it broke his heart to think that the love of his life thought she wasn't good enough for him. But he wouldn't focus on that now he had to find Chad.

Doug opened the double doors leading into the front of the school when Evie had caught up to him grabbing his arm before the doors fully closed. "Doug wait," Evie said as she tried tugging on his shoulder. Doug was so focused on finding Chad that he absentmindedly shrugged her off. Evie continued after him his rage made him much faster than her, also the heels probably didn't help. Evie hated seeing Doug this way, on the one hand, she was glad to finally get everything off of her chest but on the other hand, she didn't want Doug to get in trouble because of her. She picked up the pace and somehow got in front of him, and firmly planted her feet on the ground and held her hands out in front of her as she braced for the impact that was: her boyfriend.

Doug was so set on finding Chad and giving him a piece of his mind that he almost didn't notice Evie standing in front of him. He tried stopping but it was too late his body weight combined with the momentum of his stop ending with him landing on top of her. Evie squeaked as she felt the dwarf land on top of her, she could feel his muscles through his shirt silently thanking whoever made band instruments so heavy. Doug was finally snapped out of his fit of rage and looked down at his blue-haired girlfriend underneath him. In an instant, his face went bright red once he realized the position they were in. He shook his head and quickly got up then helped Evie up, they looked at each other with beet-red cheeks, until Doug spoke breaking the silence.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his emerald eyes not fully able to meet her hazel ones. Evie didn't answer right away instead she brought a hand up to his chin and tilted his head down to her hight and kissed him! It wasn't a small peck like the ones they gave each other in the hallways it was deep and full of love like the one that woke him from the sleeping curse Audrey put on everyone. Doug was caught off guard but quickly relaxed, as he deepened the kiss. They stayed like this for a while, feeling as if they were the only two teens in the world like nothing mattered except for each other until they both needed air slowly they parted panting, eyes still closed and foreheads still connected. "I'll take that as a yes" Doug said with a smirk in between pants. Evie chuckled but remembered why she tried to stop Doug in the first place. "Doug, please don't do this, he isn't worth it." She was referring to his mission to berate Chad for bullying Evie, he would make sure that Chad never hurt his princess ever again. He might not be worth it but Evie definitely was.

Doug took a deep breath, "Evie I have to do this," he said pulling away from her. It was Evie's turn to take a deep breath she was starting to get annoyed with the band member in front of her, "Doug you don't have to do this, we can go to Ben and Fairy Godmother in the morning if you want, but I'm not letting you get suspended because I can't stand up to a bully." Evie said sternly, crossing her arms. Evie was right and it was getting pretty late anyway, he was already going to regret being up so late (morning band practice) but he'd be in deeper trouble if he got into a fight. He sighed with a hint of defeat, "You're right. We should go to an adult in the morning, meet me after practice" Doug wasn't really asking. Evie gave him a tight-lipped smile "Of course..." she said trailing off with a playful smirk. Doug gave her a knowing look "All right come here" He said before she leaped into his arms bridal style. She smiled widely as he started off towards her dorm.

* * *

They were about halfway to her dorm when Doug heard soft snoring coming from the princess in his arms, "She's adorable" He thought aloud as he continued his journey. Once he reached her door he got out the key Carlos made him with his 3D printer (Shhhhh don't tell Evie) easily supporting her in one arm he slowly turned the lock and opened the door. He figured Mal would be asleep so he made as little noise as possible. Quickly reaching her bed he gently laid her down removing her heels and tucking her in. With a kiss goodnight, he was on his way back to the boy's dorms when he ran into Ben, who was on his way home from a council meeting. An idea quickly popped into his head, greeting Ben he explained everything how Chad had been bullying Evie, and no matter what she did he wouldn't stop. By the time he was finished Ben had almost gone beast three times, he knew that Chad could be mean but he didn't think he would bully someone. Then Doug explained his plan and they set out to find Jay and Carlos.

With Jay and Carlos on board, the group of guys set out to Chad's dorm. Once they reached the door Ben knocked and the rest of the boys stood on either side of him. Chad answered the door in the kingly attire he made Evie make him back when he was using her for her brain and fashion expertise. Chad looked like he had seen a ghost he gulped as he looked up at the group's angry faces and decided to play dumb (classic chad). "Ben, Jay, Doug, Carlos. To what do I owe the pleasure of you all stopping by" He said trying to charm his way out of whatever trouble he was in. "Save it Charming, we know what you've been doing to Evie and it's not cool," Ben said crossing his arms over his chest. "Ya Evie's like a sister to us," Jay started sternly "And you never mess with family, not on the Isle" Carlos finished for his best friend. They crossed their arms as well. Chad looked down at Doug "And I guess you have something to add lover boy," Chad said mocking the dwarf, at this point, Chad was very annoyed. "Lucky for you I promised Evie I wouldn't do anything to you" He practically spat back suppressing his urge to give Chad a piece of his mind or more so his fist.

"But unlucky for you, we didn't promise her anything," Ben said as he Jay and Carlos started walking into the room. Doug closed the door behind them and stood lookout.

* * *

The next morning Evie met Doug after band practice with two blueberry muffins. Evie sighed happily as Doug walked up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek as he took the muffin and absolutely demolished it, "Good morning my handsome prince" she said with a giggle "You ready to talk to Fairy Godmother" she asked taking his hand in hers. "No need, Ben took care of it," He said thinking back to the night before with a satisfied smile. Evie gave him a knowing look, "Do I even want to know" she asked nervously. Doug intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand, "No you do not" He said with a chuckle as they made their way to breakfast.

And at that moment Evie finally felt at peace.

* * *

I missed writing for these characters and hearing all of your kind words as always read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome and any kind of suggestions as well. See yall next time.


End file.
